


Time Is A River

by Menomegirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a challenge: Write someone in the JossVerse you never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Is A River

Time is a river that flows endlessly, with no beginning and no end. It breathes and grows minute by minute, unstoppable, a small trickle that expands into a raging flood time and again and there's no halting it.

It marches on in a slow, steady rhythm, ticks away like a bomb ready to detonate and cannot be disarmed, dismantled, or swayed from it's course.

Life is a set of dominoes laid out in an intricate pattern, the first in-drawn breath setting in motion a series of events that unfold and it's unstoppable as well. One action leads to another, and another.

And another, and before you know it, you're grasping, wishing for things that can never be, wanting the impossible, wishing you'd done a million things a million different ways and there's that one small word.

 _If_.

As her tear-stained face raises, she thinks it's the word she hates the most in this world or any other.


End file.
